


Uma bela bagunça

by LariDiAngelo



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crossover, Lemon, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LariDiAngelo/pseuds/LariDiAngelo
Summary: "Will olha para o rosto corado e sorri satisfeito sendo retribuído com um sorriso feliz vindo de Nico.- Você fez uma bela bagunça, babe."
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace





	Uma bela bagunça

**Author's Note:**

> Então... Oe?  
> Minha primeira vez aqui  
> Se alguém ler isso e gostar, então... Sla, nunca entrei muito aqui então não sei de quase nada  
> Espero que alguém goste(?)  
> É isso

\- Está pronto? - a voz suave e rouca de Will era como música para os ouvidos de Nico.  
\- Sim. - respondeu ansioso e ao mesmo tempo nervoso, em seguida mordeu seu lábio inferior ao ver o loiro pegar o celular, a tela mostrava um cronômetro que exibia quinze minutos e meio ainda sem rodar.  
Nico se ajeitou nervosamente na cama e sentiu o dildo dentro de si se remexer e encostar em sua próstata, o fazendo apertar os olhos para tentar conter um gemido que subiu por sua garganta. Respirou fundo, pegou o vibrador, que jazia ao seu lado, com a mão trêmula enquanto sentia seu coração pular feito um louco em seu peito. Respirou fundo novamente e encostou o vibrador na glande de seu membro desperto, em seguida olhou para Will e assentiu sinalizando que estava pronto.  
\- Três, dois, um e... - o loiro ligou o cronômetro ao mesmo tempo em que Nico ligou o vibrador.  
Will largou o celular em cima da cama e pegou um pequeno controle, então apertou um botão que fez o dildo dentro de Nico começar a vibrar também, consequentemente massageando sua próstata de maneira lenta e enlouquecedora.  
Nico se concentrou muito para não deixar um gemido vergonhosamente alto escapar, mordeu seu lábio inferior e revirou os olhos de prazer. Seus dedos inquietos aumentaram a potência do vibrador em sua glande, o italiano apertou seus dedos ao redor do objeto ao ponto dos nós de seus dedos ficarem brancos, um choque percorreu desde sua coluna até a ponta de seus pés. Inconscientemente seu quadril começou a se mexer e sua respiração começou a tornar-se irregular.  
Ele iria gozar, tinha certeza disso. Faltava tão pouco para conseguir.  
Nico apertou seus olhos e abriu a boca em um gemido mudo.  
Deuses! Só mais um pouco, só mais um pouco...  
Então o vibrador é tirado de sua mão por Will. Nico estava ofegante, as bochechas coradas num tom adorável de vermelho, os cabelos começando a grudar em sua testa devido ao suor, os lábios vermelhos por causa das mordidas e para completar seu membro com a cabeça rosada soltando pré gozo e suas bolas inchadas que se penduravam de forma adorável, na visão de Will. Elas estavam vermelhinhas e implorando para que fossem mordidas, assim como seu membro implorava para ser engolido.  
O moreno soltou um resmungo frustrado, estava tão perto...  
\- Nada disso, mocinho, ainda faltam - ele olhou no celular, o cronômetro agora parado - onze minutos. - disse com um sorriso ladino no rosto enquanto observava Nico arregalar os olhos só de imaginar mais onze minutos naquela tortura.  
Não sabia como haviam chegado ali, naquele momento. Talvez uma aposta, um desafio, ou até mesmo algo para inovar o relacionamento deles, Nico realmente não se lembrava com clareza agora e isto nem importava de verdade, não quando tudo o que ele mais queria era gozar.  
O dildo dentro de si ainda vibrava, não de forma intensa e não ao ponto de fazê-lo gozar como queria, era apenas para mantê-lo necessitado sempre ansiando por mais. Nico esfregou suas coxas uma na outra em uma tentativa falha de se aliviar, mas isso só serviu para deixá-lo mais excitado e frustrado. Pela fenda de seu membro, o pré gozo escorreu mais abundantemente pela extensão até chegar em suas bolas. Will gostou de observar o líquido viscoso melar as bolas inchadas do namorado.  
\- Pronto? - perguntou novamente quando a respiração do moreno pareceu se regularizar.  
Nico se remexeu novamente na cama tentando ficar o mais confortável e relaxado possível, então assentiu novamente e tomou o vibrador das mãos do loiro, logo o posicionando novamente ao lado de sua glande enquanto ligava o objeto novamente e fechava os olhos aproveitando o máximo que podia daquele prazer que lhe era proporcionado.  
Mas Will ainda não se satisfez, ainda não escutou o que queria, então, pensando nisso, ele aumentou a vibração do dildo com o controle.  
\- Ah! Will!  
Ah, finalmente o gemido lânguido pelo qual o loiro ansiava desde o início daquela ideia louca.  
Nico curvou sua coluna e sentiu lágrimas virem aos seus olhos devido ao enorme prazer que percorria cada célula de seu corpo. Estava quase lá de novo, mas ele não podia, ainda faltavam alguns minutos para que pudesse gozar.  
O moreno curvou os dedos dos pés, com sua outra mão agarrou os lençóis e fechou os olhos tentando se conter, não era uma tarefa fácil, principalmente com aquele dildo bem em cima de sua próstata e com a mão esquerda de Will passeando por suas coxas, quadril e barriga.  
Primeiramente começou como uma carícia inocente, mas com o passar dos minutos aquela carícia tomou segundas intenções, provocando Nico fazendo com que ele quase enlouquecesse. A mão de Will começou acariciar a parte interna das coxas delgadas do namorado, Nico remexeu-se inquieto sentindo-se mais perto de gozar a cada segundo. Depois, Will subiu sua mão até a virilha, apenas massageando sem pressa aquele local, estava adorando ver a expressão sofrida do moreno.  
Nico guinchou quando sentiu a mão de Will segurar suas bolas vermelhas e inchadas.  
\- Elas estão tão bonitas, Nico. - comenta Will quando as puxa para baixo esticando a pele e destacando o contorno das bolas.  
\- Solace! - gemeu quando sentiu o loiro esfregar seu escroto.  
Outro choque percorreu seu corpo até parar em seu baixo ventre, Nico sentiu uma fisgada no local. Estava muito perto de gozar novamente e não tinha certeza se teria forças para parar.  
Mas é óbvio que o tempo ainda não havia acabado, o cronômetro ainda não zerou.  
Novamente os estímulos pararam, os toques, tudo, Will não mais o acariciava, o vibrador fora novamente retirado de sua mão e o dildo voltou aquela vibração fraca apenas para continuar a mantê-lo excitado.  
\- Não, não, não! - suplicou com as lágrimas marcando seu rosto corado - Me deixe gozar, por favor! - implorou segurando o pulso de Will.  
Mas Will estava perdido demais com a visão do rosto corado de Nico, os olhos avermelhados enquanto as pequenas lágrimas marcavam suas bochechas, os cabelos negros grudados na tez pálida, o peito subindo e descendo com a respiração entrecortada, os dedos dos pés curvados, o corpo tendo pequenos espasmos devido ao dildo massageando, de forma quase dolorosa, sua próstata, o membro ereto, com a cabeça inchada e avermelhada vazando tanto pré gozo que o loiro podia jurar que o namorado estava gozando, e também não podia se esquecer das pequenas bolas que se penduravam inchadas e avermelhadas num tom que Will julgava ser adorável.  
O loiro apertou o próprio membro — há muito tempo desperto — que estava dentro da bermuda de flanela que usava, caso contrário iria gozar só de observar a expressão sofrida de Nico.  
\- Ainda não. - sua voz soa mais rouca do que planejava e Nico novamente esfrega uma coxa na outra por causa do arrepio que desceu por sua espinha e se concentrou em seu membro, em seguida resmungou frustrado por não conseguir o que queria e mais lágrimas saíram de seus olhos - Hey, calma, você está indo tão bem. - murmura voltando a acariciar as coxas desnudas do namorado. Nico respirou fundo algumas vezes tentando se acalmar, Will fez um som de aprovação - Isso, calma. Falta apenas alguns minutos. - ele olhou o cronômetro que agora exibia os dois minutos que faltavam para zerar, em seguida olhou novamente para a expressão chorosa do moreno - Acha que consegue, hum? - agora sua mão traçou um caminho até o membro rosado, logo passando seu dedão pela glande inchada. Nico choramingou e se debateu.  
Droga! Estava se sentindo tão sensível. Qualquer toque o fazia querer chorar mais por não saber lidar com todo aquele prazer acumulado. Sua entrada pulsava ao redor do dildo, que continuava massageando preguiçosamente sua próstata, estava começando a arder. Tudo doía, seu membro, suas bolas inchadas, seu interior e até seus mamilos estavam doloridos e Will não tinha sequer os tocado ainda.  
Mas era tão bom! A melhor das sensações que já teve em sua curta vida.  
\- Nico? - o italiano é trazido de volta a realidade quando a outra mão de Will segurou seus cabelos inclinando sua cabeça para trás exibindo seu pescoço imaculado. Nico gemeu entre o prazer e a dor quando sentiu os dentes do namorado em sua pele, bem na junção do seu pescoço com o ombro, quase a perfurando. Somente se afastou quando o sangue do moreno quase quebrou a pele, o local agora estava vermelho, mas logo iria escurecer até ficar num tom roxo e isso pareceu deixar o loiro satisfeito - Você consegue só mais um pouco? - agora os lábios de Will se direcionaram para o outro lado do pescoço, onde ele deu um beijo demorado para em seguida chupar a pele com força. Nico ofegou e apertou as coxas uma na outra, o que consequentemente massageou suas bolas. Mais lágrimas vieram.  
\- Solace! - gemeu ainda sentindo o namorado chupar seu pescoço - Deuses! - agora era Will quem havia encostado o vibrador no membro mais que desperto do moreno.  
Não colocou o cronômetro para rodar, pois não havia necessidade disso, Will sabia exatamente quanto tempo faltava e contava cada segundo ansioso. Seu membro realmente estava o matando e ter Nico gemendo de maneira manhosa em seu ouvido não ajudava.  
\- Um minuto. - sussurrou Will com a boca colada a orelha do namorado, em seguida deu uma leve mordida no lóbulo ouvindo com satisfação Nico arfar.  
Dessa vez, os lábios de Will desceram até ficar de frente para o mamilo esquerdo do italiano. Sem mais rodeios, o loiro atacou o botão rodado com vontade, chupando, lambendo e mordendo principalmente, fazendo Nico revirar os olhos e morder o lábio inferior quase ao ponto de tirar sangue. A gota d'água foi quando Will puxou seu mamilo com os dentes sem se importar se isso causaria dor ao moreno (o que não seria necessariamente um problema, já que Nico gostava), para em seguida soltar subitamente, Will fez isso mais duas vezes até passar para o outro mamilo esquecido e repetir o processo. Os dedos dos pés de Nico se curvaram novamente enquanto seu corpo tinha um espasmo e suas mãos se direcionavam aos cachos loiros, incitando Will a continuar o que estava fazendo.  
\- Cinco. - disse Will, sua voz passando como uma corrente elétrica pelos ouvidos de Nico e continuando pelo resto de seu corpo - Quatro. - ele soprou o mamilo eriçado e, agora, rubro do moreno - Três. - sua mão desceu o vibrador para as bolas inchadas. Nico se debateu e choramingou quase não aguentando se segurar - Dois. - Will afundou seu rosto na curvatura do pescoço pálido, aspirando o cheiro do perfume que Nico costuma usar misturado com o cheiro de suor - Pode gozar agora.  
Aquilo soou como música para os ouvidos do italiano.  
Uma de suas mãos se ocupou em arranhar a nuca do namorado enquanto a outra puxava os cachos loiros, os espasmos em seu corpo começaram a intensificar, seu cabelo já estava molhado e grudado em sua testa por causa da camada de suor que o cobria por inteiro, sua coluna se curvou, seus olhos se reviraram e sua boca se abriu liberando o que foi praticamente um grito de prazer. Enquanto isso, seu membro soltava vários jatos quentes em seu abdômen e em uma parte do antebraço de Will que se apoiava em sua barriga.  
Will levantou o rosto ao sentir algo melar seu braço, olhou para o estado em que seu namorado se encontrava e sorriu enquanto deixava o vibrador em algum lugar da cama. Sua mão direita foi até sua bermuda e constatou que havia uma área úmida, onde agora está seu membro flácido. Nico também reparou nisso e sorriu ainda tentando regularizar sua respiração, mas satisfeito por ter feito seu namorado gozar sem nenhum toque.  
Will olha para o rosto corado e sorri satisfeito sendo retribuído com um sorriso feliz vindo de Nico.  
\- Você fez uma bela bagunça, babe.

**Author's Note:**

> E aí?


End file.
